jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dawn of the Lost World: The Site B Story
We all know that InGen created their Site B facility to raise the dinosaurs until they were old enough to be shipped off to the park, and we all know that when the park failed, the employees on Site B had to evacuate. However, as you will learn in this story, there was something much more dangerous and sinister going on around Site B prior to Jurassic Park's failure. And no, I'm not talking about dinosaurs breaking out and raising hell on the island. Of course, that happens too at some point, but I'm talking about a much, much bigger disaster. You're in for quite a ride, so "hold on to your butts". Prologue John Hammond stared into one of the dinosaur pens, with Peter Ludlow standing by his side. A single Metriacanthosaurus paced back and forth inside. Hammond sighed, and looked at Henry Wu, who was standing directly behind him. "This dinosaur isn't looking so good, Henry. You might have to remove Metriacanthosaurus from the park list". "Nonsense, sir", said Henry. "This is common among predators in captivity. Once we move him to the park he should snap right out of it.", "I hope you're right", answered Hammond. "Don't worry sir, I guarantee that the park is going to be an absolute success", reassured Wu. Hammond sighed again and moved toward another pen with a pair of Suchomimus inside it. It was 1986, and the park was scheduled to open in only a matter of years. He couldn't afford a delay in opening, he was not getting any younger, already nearing his mid-70s, and he feared he would not live to see the joy in the faces of his very first visitors at seeing their childhood heroes living and breathing, seemingly having leapt straight from their imaginations and now emerging into the light of reality. Hammond continued staring at the Suchomimus. They seemed more active and healthy. They were playfully chasing each other around the pen, sometimes tackling each other in mock fights. However, the dinosaurs were still juvenile, and Hammond knew that when they neared adulthood, their playfullness would fade into bloodthirsty aggression, their playful tackles transforming into brutal fights. They were already in early adolescence, and it would be only several months before they would start to turn on each other. The employees on Site B would have to separate them before then. Hammond then exited the little zoo where the dinosaurs were temporarily kept and headed toward the Ranger Station to see how things were with Muldoon, who worked on Site B before the dinosaurs started being moved to the park. Chapter 1 "So, what's new Bob", Hammond asked Robert Muldoon as he walked into the Ranger Station. "Nothing much", said Muldoon. "Henry tells me he and the other geneticists have uncovered amber with some kind of fly in it. The amber dates roughly to the Mid-Cretaceous, so there is potentially dinosaur blood in it. We don't know whether or not the fly WAS even a bloodsucker, but we won't know until we try." "Marvelous!", replied Hammond. "I was thinking of making the first shipment of raptors to Nublar. Do you think you could arrange that?". "Well, OK, you're the boss after all. I'll take it up with the other rangers. But remember that the raptors are enough of a handful here, and we might want to wait a little while longer before having to worry about them on TWO islands". Hammond, who didn't give much thought into any decision, simply ignored Muldoon's warning and told him to take it up with the rangers as soon as he could. "I look forward to hearing from you later about it", said Hammond, and with that he walked out of the station. Chapter 2 Muldoon walked into the meeting room and sat down at the head of the table. "Hammond wants to have our first eight raptors transferred to Nublar", he said. "I tried to tell him that it was suicide, but you know Hammond, there's no use arguing with that man". "We're just finishing construction on Velociraptor Valley", said one of the workers. "But we've also prepared a backup quarantine pen should the dinosaurs prove too difficult to handle in their full-sized paddock". "Oh, no one told me about the quarantine pen. Maybe this won't be so bad after all". No one could have predicted how wrong Muldoon would be about that statement. "We should have them ready to be shipped by next week", said another worker. Suddenly, Muldoon heard one of the raptors scream from their nearby pen, and he shuddered at the sound. Muldoon had always had a bad feeling about the raptors. He really thought they should be completely eliminated from the park plans. But ignorant John Hammond wanted everything to go as planned. He wanted every dinosaur InGen had created to eventually end up in the park. Muldoon seemed to be the only employee on the island concerned about the fate of Hammond's little island paradise. The only employee who was able to see the flaws in his dream. That man seemed to think he was God, he thought he had perfect control of nature. Hammond thought he could introduce creatures that were made to live in a long-gone world into the present without any consequences. "Muldoon, are you all right", asked an employee, noticing that the man was very quiet. "I'm fine, just get those raptors prepared for shipping", he said. Suddenly, Muldoon heard a bloodcurdling scream. Not a dinosaur scream, but a human scream. It was a human shriek of pain and terror. Muldoon snapped up from his seat and ran out the door. Chapter 3 Muldoon dashed into the zoo and ran up to the raptor pen. Through the tall chain-link fence, he could see two of the raptors feeding on a strange dark figure. With horror, Muldoon suddenly realized that the figure was a human body. "What the hell happened here?", shouted Muldoon. A worker quickly answered. "While we were feeding the raptors, they bumped the crane and the operator fell right into the pit!". "This is awful!", cried Muldoon. "What will the board think about this?". "They won't be happy, and I bet we'll be receiving a lawsuit from that worker's relatives". This was the first in what would become a long chain of worker deaths. No one had any idea how out of hand this would get. Though only a minor mishap now, this would turn into a complete disaster. And still, even worse events were underway. Muldoon walked away in disgust, trying not to gag. Chapter 4 "So, what are you going to tell the board about the accident?", asked Peter Ludlow as he and Hammond neared the employee village quarters. "Relax", said Hammond. "I'm a natural at bribing these people. All I need to do is bring a few thousand dollars in my wallet and they'll forget the whole thing ever happened". "Still, there hasn't been an accident quite as severe as this one before". Hammond sighed, he really didn't want to talk about this at the moment. He just wanted to spend the remainder of the evening in his quarters. It had been a long and somewhat frightening day, and all he asked was a little time to eat his dinner, maybe watch a bit of television, and then go to bed. Things would be better in the morning, he was sure. "Well, good night", said Ludlow as he neared his quarters. "Good night, Pete", answered Hammond, and then he headed off to his own quarters. rapt Suddenly, Hammond heard a dinosaur roar, and it sounded too close to have emerged from the throat of a dinosaur locked up in the zoo. This could only mean one thing. A dinosaur, and by the pitch of the roar he guessed a large one, had escaped. Chapter 5 At the edge of the village quarters, Hammond saw a Tarbosaurus thundering around, devouring worker after worker. As it ate the workers, it crushed others beneath its massive feet. Suddenly, Muldoon leapt onto the scene. He raised his rifle and started repeatedly shooting the dinosaur. "NO! BOB! PLEASE STOP!", Hammond was screaming at the top of his lungs as blood gushed from hideous wounds across the dinosaur's body. Finally, the dinosaur collapsed, smothering several workers in the process. Hammond shrieked in grief for the fallen dinosaur as if it were his own child. The remaining workers fled in mortal terror. "Don't worry, she's breathing", Muldoon reassured. "What the hell! You almost killed it!" "What was I supposed to do? She was snapping up workers like they were popcorn and I didn't have any tranq weapons!". "Still, you didn't have to...", Hammond stopped midsentence. "Don't you have an emergency cage in the Ranger Station". "Yes, why?". "Could you keep her there until her pen is repaired?" "I suppose, but what about her wounds. We can't just leave her with those. It would be more merciful if we just left her here to die." "I'll have Dr. Harding check up on her. She should be healthy again in no time" "Alright, then. I suppose we could keep her there. Just make sure you get Harding on it as soon as possible. I don't want this monster disrupting our meetings with her moans of pain". "I'll contact him first thing in the morning", said Hammond. He then walked back toward his quarters, treating what had been a mass murder as a small incident. Chapter 6 Screamer The Velociraptor opened her eyes. She looked around her pen, it was light out, which she knew meant it was daytime. She cried a wakeup call to the other raptors. One of them, Scarface (named for the distinctive scar across her right eye that she got in a fight with Dusk, the pack leader), approached Screamer and nudged her, but Screamer hissed and lashed out with her tail, blowing Scarface back. Scarface backed into the ferns in fear. Scarface not touch Screamer, thought Screamer to herself. For whatever the reasons, Scarface's eye scar provoked distrust of her in Screamer. Screamer noticed the fence at the front of her pen and jumped on it. She recieved a shock and fell back to the ground. Screamer hurt whenever touch fence, no climb fence, concluded Screamer. But maybe Screamer dig under fence. Screamer stretched her claws and started pawing at the ground. Before long she created a hole roughly two feet deep, and peered into it, only to bump her snout on concrete. She yelped in pain and pulled her head above ground. The fence was deeper than she expected. Screamer dug a bit deeper and stuck her head in again. This time, nothing happened. She continued to dig until she scraped a patch of dirt with her claws and a bright hole opened up above her. She climbed out and saw that she was outside the fence. Screamer ran into the dense jungle, with no barriers to stop her. Chapter 7 "Yep, I think she'll be A-OK!", said Dr. Harding, checking up on the Tarbosaurus that lay on the floor of the Ranger Station emergency cage, breathing heavily all the while. "Are you sure?", asked Hammond. "Positive. She's in pretty bad shape right now, but those wounds are minor enough to be healed naturally. Just give her some time and she'll be back to her old, bloodthirsty self within a month." "Thanks for the checkup, Gerry", said Hammond gratefully. "No problem, although I would like to take her to my office to have those bullets hidden under her skin removed, they could end up being a problem" "Okay, I'm fine with that", said Hammond. "I'll see you around, John", said Harding. "Bye Gerry". Gerry exited the Ranger Station, but the moment he closed the doors, they opened again to reveal a tall, thin hyspanic man wearing a black suit. "Senor John Hammond, come weeth me please", he said. It was Pedro Adrogez, the head of the InGen board. He exited the building, and Hammond followed. Chapter 8 "There have been a number of worker deaths on your island, Senor", said Pedro as he and Hammond entered the dinosaur zoo. "We are starting to beelieve that you have a lack of control over your aneemals, and if theese continues, we have the authority to proheebit the openeeng of your park." "I promise you, I have perfect control, Mr. Adrogez" "You'd better. Beecause if you don't there weel be consequeences". Unknowingly, Pedro started climbing the steps to the platform of the Tyrannosaurus pen. The tyrannosaur was sleeping at the time, but almost immediately it woke up and noticed Pedro standing there. Hammond tried to warn Pedro of the dinosaur, but he was cut off as Pedro continued. "Not only weel we shut down your park, but we weel have you arresteed and sent to preeson for five years.", threatened Pedro as the tyrannosaur advanced on him from behind. "And furthermore...", but just at that moment the tyrannosaur leaned over the fence and grabbed Pedro's head in its mouth, and his words were cut off with a terrifying scream. The scream was muted, as his head was inside the dinosaur's mouth, but still easy to hear. The Tyrannosaurus lifted Pedro's entire body off the ground and started shaking him. Suddenly, his bloodcurdling screams stopped abruptly and his wildly swaying legs suddenly became very still and drooped, hanging out of the dinosaur's mouth. Hammond knew he must have been dead. The tyrannosaur then swallowed Pedro's body whole, and went back to sleep. "Well," said Hammond to himself. "At least now I won't have to worry about my park being shut down. They can't shut down my park without a head worker". With that, Hammond climbed the steps down from the platform, without the slightest feeling of grief or guilt. Chapter 9 It was the dead of night, and Dusk was still awake, as raptors are largely nocturnal. She noticed a hole in the ground around the front fence and approached it curiously. She saw claw marks around the hole and sniffed them. She recognized Screamer's scent. Screamer escaped bad place, guessed Dusk. That means Dusk and others escape bad place too. She called the other raptors to her position with a low growl. They all came running. Dusk motioned to the hole in the ground and made a digging motion in mid-air with her paws. The other raptors understood what she was trying to tell them. Dusk disappeared into the hole and reappeared on the other side of the fence, followed by Scarface, Dawn (The youngest of the raptors and Dusk's daughter her real daughter, since all the dinosaurs are genetically engineered), Slate (an old female, named for the slate-coloured markings on her sides), Slasher, Jewel, and Achilles (the other three raptors). All seven raptors followed Screamer's footprints into the jungle. Chapter 10 Charles Daleson, the island's night watchman, was monitoring the dinosaur zoo when he saw a small hole in the dirt around the raptor pen. He climbed the platform to check the scene out, and to his horror the pen was empty! As he walked down from the pen, he saw multiple trails of raptor tracks leading into the jungle. He ran out of the zoo and into Muldoon's office in the Ranger Station. "Mr. Muldoon! Mr. Muldoon!", Daleson panted as he opened the door to Muldoon's office. "What's the matter, Charles?" "The raptors escaped!" "What? What do you mean they escaped?". "I mean they escaped, was that not clear?". "No need for sarcasm. It's just, how could they have escaped, the fences are equipped with more than 10,000 volts of electricity!" "They didn't climb the fence, I think they dug under it". "Of course!", said Muldoon. "I knew they would figure that out eventually, but I hoped it would have taken them longer. Come on, we're contacting Hammond and Wu and then we're going to hunt those bastards down!" They both lunged from the office and out of the building. Chapter 11 Hammond and Wu were in a strange building filled with small cages when the phone rang. Roars and screams and bellows erupted from the cages in response to the sound. Wu picked up the telephone. "Hello. They what? Yes, we'll be over as soon as we can!" He lay the phone down again. It's Muldoon, he says the raptors have escaped!" "What? That's impossible!" "He says they dug under the fence, and now they're roaming somewhere out in the jungle!" "Well, by all means, let's find them! But before we go...", Hammond approached one of the cages. "...Here you are, my wonderful little creation". He held out a small chunk of meat, and a raptor-like head atop a thin, plated neck darted from the shadows of the cage and snatched it from Hammond's palm. He chuckled, and walked out the door, followed by Wu. Chapter 12 Hammond and Wu walked through the jungle, toward the dinosaur zoo. They met Daleson and Muldoon about halfway there, and then they continued until finally they reached the zoo. When they entered, they were in for a nasty surprise, every pen was empty. The pens of the larger dinosaurs, such as Tyrannosaurus, had huge dents and holes in them, indicating that the dinosaurs' large size protected them from the electricity, and that they were able to escape simply by crashing through and breaking the fences. Meanwhile, the pens of the smaller dinosaurs, such as Compsognathus, did not show any signs of damage to the pens themselves, and proved that they were small enough to simply squeeze between the openings in the fences. "For God's sake men!", yelled Hammond in immense frustration. "You leave the zoo for ten minutes and every dinosaur escapes!" Suddenly, the four heard heavy breathing, and saw large, silhouetted shapes moving in the shadows. At least one of the dinosaurs was still in the zoo! Chapter 13 The dinosaurs lunged, and the men jumped out of the way in the nick of time. Two of them, two dinosaurs were there. They were Albertosaurus, large but sleek and agile carnivores. They charged again, and this time one of them leapt onto Muldoon. The dinosaur's claws dug into his back, and it made swift, painful bites with its curved teeth that left bleeding puncture holes in various spots across his body. Muldoon tried to make a grab for the army knife in his pocket. It was a struggle, but eventually he reached it. He stabbed the dinosaur's thigh, drawing a small amount of blood, and it released its grip, shrieking in surprise. It fled the zoo and disappeared into the shadows of the island's vast jungles, followed by its companion. "Those are some pretty bad cuts", observed Daleson. "I'm fine", said Muldoon. But he groaned in pain as he struggled to get on his feet, and it was a slow and painful process. He wasn't fooling anyone, he obviously wasn't fine. "Besides, we need to find those dinosaurs". "After we get you some help at the employee clinic", argued Hammond. "Fine. But we can't just leave them out here". "Believe me, Bob, I agree with you on that one", said Hammond again. Muldoon tried to walk, taking a few steps, but then he fell to the ground, with a moan of pain. The other three men picked him up and carried him, realizing he wouldn't be able to walk for a while. Chapter 14 "Uh-huh, these wounds look pretty bad", said Tonya Smith, the employee doctor. Muldoon was receiving a checkup for his wounds in the employee clinic, and he just wanted to get it over with. "I'll put him to sleep and stitch up a few of the more serious wounds", said Smith. "But after that, I think all he needs is some rest. You should take him to his quarters after this is over". "What? But we have to..." "I realize you have to find the dinosaurs", she cut off Muldoon midsentence. "But they can't do too much damage overnight, and just in case I'll send these three to look for the dinosaurs while you're ill". "What, these guys don't know the first thing about dino hunting!". Suddenly, Muldoon looked up at them. "No offence", he said. "None taken", the other three men answered simultaneously. Hammond turned to the doctor. "We'll do our best to locate and capture the dinosaurs". "I'm sure you will", she said. "But how will you capture them", interrupted Muldoon. "We'll contact the rest of the Ranger team, and they're sure to bring tranq guns and crates with them." Several hours later, Hammond pushed Muldoon out of the clinic in a wheelchair, which Dr. Smith had him temporarily use, with Wu and Daleson trailing behind. They wheeled him into his quarters and into the bedroom. There, they saw a small bed. A dresser stood beside it, with a pistol lying on top. A brown teddy bear waited on top of the bedsheets. "You still have a teddy bear?", asked Wu. "Yes, you have a problem with that?", Muldoon asked in a slightly threatening tone. "No, not at all", said Wu. Muldoon strugglingly climbed out of his wheelchair and into the bed. "Good night, Bob", said Hammond. "Good night", he answered. The three left the room, and Muldoon shut off his light. Chapter 15 Muldoon woke up the next morning, already feeling a great deal better. He heard a great crashing and stomping outside the building, but it took him a few minutes to react, as he was not fully awake. Once he was, he jumped out of bed and flung the door open. He then realized he had made a terrible mistake, as not even ten metres from where he was standing, a Giganotosaurus stared back at him. It had a small deer in its mouth, which it presumably had caught in the jungle. It swallowed the deer, and charged at Muldoon. He slammed the door just in time and rushed to his phone. He called the Ranger Station. "Hello, there's a giganotosaur right outside my quarters. Get over here as soon as you can!" Roughly ten minutes later, a Ranger helicopter flew over the dinosaur, and fired a tranquilizer dart into its neck. The dinosaur began to grow drowsy and eventually fell to the ground, in a deep slumber. The helicopter lowered a crate, and once the animal was inside, they pulled it back up again. The chopper then flew back toward the Ranger Station. Muldoon set off into the jungle, deciding he'd better find Hammond, Wu, and Daleson. Chapter 16 Muldoon tread his way through the jungle, trying to find the three men. After a while, he ran into a tall fence. He tried the gate, but it was locked. Luckily, he had an access card to all locations on the island. He used it and the gate opened. Out of curiosity, he wandered into the area inside the fence, and came across a large, strange building. The door was locked, so he used his card again. The door opened and he walked inside. Once in the building, Muldoon saw a multitude of cages. On the wall beside the door, there was a sign with a list of strange names on it. *Giganotobrachius *Pteranosaurus *Kentronychopteryx *Tarbostegus *Alloparasaurus *Dilophapatus *Hypsilophoceratops *Pteroturkeyraptor *Chasmostegotherizinus *Tryrannankylus Below the list was a large green button. Without realizing what he was doing, Muldoon pressed it. He then realized what he did, and regretted it. All the cages opened, and a series of roars were released from them. Muldoon ran out of the building and shut the door behind him. He heard unseen creatures stomping around inside the building as he shut the gate to the fence. He bolted into the jungle as quickly as he could. Chapter 17 As Muldoon walked through the jungle, he heard several voices repeatedly screaming "Help! Help!". He ran in the direction of the sound to find Daleson, Hammond and Wu cornered against a boulder by a Cryolophosaurus. He shot it in the head and it fell to the ground, dead. "Alright, considering the fact that you did that to save our lives, I'll let it slide this time.", said Hammond. "But don't make a habit out of killing my dinosaurs!". "Fine, but in that case we'll need to find the Ranger Station so we can collect some tranq weapons." "Alright, but which way do we go", asked Daleson. "I'm going to suggest we try moving to the south!", said Wu. "You've never been good with directions, Henry. I say we try the west.", answered Muldoon. " "Alright, we'll give it a shot.", said Wu. The four started heading west when they heard crashing foliage in their direction. A large dinosaur was headed straight for them! Notes *When I started this story I was not yet a registered user, but I am now, so don't delete my edits thinking I'm a different person adding my own bits and pieces to "someone else's" story. *Some chapters in this story are told from the point of view of the raptors *In Chapter 7 and 8, I didn't misspell the words when Mr. Adrogez was speaking. I replaced the I's with E's to indicate a Spanish accent. *There's a part in Chapter 11 that is a hint to my sinister plot twist. * I'm planning to write a sequel to this story once it is finished, but I won't give away any spoilers, as even I am still brainstorming what the sequel will be about, so you'll just have to wait till I finish this story and get to writing the next one. * Be sure to visit the talk page to post your comments concerning the story, and to check out hints and updates about future additions to the plot (although, as I've said before, don't expect me to post any complete and utter spoilers). Category:Jurassic Park IV Category:Prequels Category:FanFiction Category:Orphaned pages